Além do arcoíris
by Oliveira815
Summary: Jane se junta à Stark para encontrar uma maneira de trazer Thor de volta à Terra. Donald Blake, ex-namorado de Jane fará de tudo para conseguir uma segunda chance. Será que Jane irá ceder?
1. Capitulo 01

Obs: Todos os personagens aqui descritos pertencem à Marvel Comics.

Eu não estou seguindo nenhuma sequência de eventos entre o filme Thor e Os vingadores.

* * *

Após a ponte Bifrost ser destruída pelas mãos de Thor, a paz voltou a reinar em Asgard. Thor continuou sua vida cumprindo com sua responsabilidade de proteger seu reino. Os dias foram passando, e as vezes se sentia entediado. Sentia falta de Midgard, sentia falta de Jane...

Todos os dias Thor ia até a borda da ponte Bifrost para observar Jane através dos olhos de Heimdall. Será que ela também sente minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto dela? Talvez Jane perdeu a esperança e desistiu de procurar por mim.

-Alguma coisa o perturba, meu senhor?

-Não, não é nada. Thor olhou para Heimdall com o canto dos olhos e voltou a olhar para baixo. O que ela está fazendo agora?

Heimdall se concentrou deixando as pupilas se dilatarem.

-Ela não está no seu "reino" de origem agora... está muito longe de casa... vejo uma piramide, e muita areia... Thor lhe lançou um olhar intrigado.

* * *

Darçy deu uma bela mordida num cheeseburger, alguns segundos depois cuspiu tudo fora quase se engasgando.

-Nossa! Esse é o pior cheeseburger que eu já comi!

-Sinto muito! Mas se você ainda não reparou, estamos no meio do deserto! Disse Pepper Pots um pouco decepcionada. Afinal, foi ela quem providenciou o lanche.

-Você não vai querer mesmo? Disse Tony Stark do outro lado com os pés apoiado em cima da mesa. Darcy estendeu a mão entregando o lanche.

-É todo seu.

Depois que Pepper conheceu o trabalho de Jane através de contatos secretos dentro da S.H.I.E.L.D , Tony ficou muito interessado e resolveu ajudar a astrofísica em seu projeto. Só que eles não tinham as mesmas ambições. Jane só queria achar uma forma de trazer seu amor de volta, e Tony... bem, Tony queria ganhar o prêmio Nobel.

Eles montaram uma pequena estação no meio do deserto em algum lugar do Egito. Estavam esperando um sinal de um possível "buraco de minhoca". E para isso estavam fazendo rodizio de turno. Hoje era a vez de Jane ficar fazendo plantão à noite. Pepper percebeu que ela estava cansada e com olheiras.

-Jane, se você quiser eu posso ficar no seu lugar hoje.

-Obrigada, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso de um bom banho. A equipe também montou um banheiro e um chuveiro improvisado dentro da estação. Lá fora haviam alguns guardas Egípcios tomando conta da estação, pois aquela região sempre foi alvo de saqueadores e terroristas.

Assim que anoiteceu, todos foram dormir e Jane continuou acordada fazendo seu plantão. Ficou a noite toda revendo suas anotações. Ela esfregou os olhos cansados e olhou para o céu limpo e estrelado. Será que você ainda lembra de sua promessa? Gostaria muito que você soubesse que estou fazendo de tudo para traze-lo de volta. De repente um pensamento ruim veio na sua cabeça: E se Thor esqueceu de mim? E se ele encontrou outra mulher? Ele disse que voltaria por mim, mas nunca disse que sentia algo por mim. Se isso aconteceu, então tudo o que estou fazendo é em vão... Jane sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a trabalhar.

Três horas depois Jane acordou num sobressalto com barulho de metralhadoras vindo de fora da estação. O resto de sua esquipe também acordaram assustados.

-O que está acontecendo? -Disse Eric com a voz rouca.

-Acho que estamos sendo assaltados! -Gritou Darcy.

* * *

De repente, Heimdall ficou mudo.

-O que foi Heimdall? Thor ficou intrigado. O guardião sabia que se contasse o que estava vendo, Thor seria capaz de fazer uma besteira. Mas Heimdall era incapaz de mentir e até mesmo omitir. E o filho de Odin continuava insistindo. O que você está vendo, Heimdall?! Diga-me!

-Ela está em perigo, meu senhor. O rosto de Thor ficou duro e sério. Ele começou a entrar em pânico só de pensar em ver Jane se machucando. Precisava fazer alguma coisa! E rápido!

-Eu preciso ir para Midgard! Agora!

-Mas isso não é possível, senhor. A ponte Bifrost está destruída. Thor apertou sua mão com força no cabo de Mjolnir e saiu com passos pesados, fazendo seu cabelo balançar contra o vento.

-Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!

Thor empurrou furiosamente as portas do salão principal, Odin estava conversando com Frigga e alguns amigos, todos os olhos se voltaram para Thor.

-Pai, preciso ia para Midgard! Odin e Frigga lançaram olhares confusos um para o outro.

-O que? Do que você está falando Thor?

-Jane está correndo perigo! Ela precisa de mim agora!

-Jane? Frigga perguntou. É a mortal da qual você conheceu em Midgard?

-Pai, lembra quando você me contava quando eu era garoto que Mjolnir tinha mais poder do que eu imaginava? Que Mjolnir era uma espécie de chave que poderia abrir muitas portas?

-Thor, meu filho... O príncipe se ajoelhou na frente do pai, implorando por ajuda.

-Por favor, pai. Ajude-me a ir até Midgard! Preciso ajudar Jane... não consigo ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada sabendo que ela corre perigo! Odin ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Mjolnir possui poderes que são desconhecidos até mesmo para mim. Eu não sei quais serão as consequências de tentar abrir uma ponte até Midgard usando-o. Porque você quer arriscar sua vida por essa mortal?

Thor levantou a cabeça e encarou seu pai com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

-Porque eu a amo.

Frigga deu um leve sorriso com o canto dos lábios e suspirou. Seu coração se encheu de alegria por saber que seu filho estava apaixonado. Odin apertou os lábios.

-Muito bem, disse Odin. Thor, me acompanhe. Thor acompanhou seu pai até a cúpula de Heimdall. Odin apontou seu cajado para Thor. O príncipe levantou Mjolnir para o céu. Heimdall começou a balbuciar algumas palavras num idioma diferente, de repente a sala toda começou a tremer. O martelo de Thor começou a lançar raios para todos os lados.

-Pai, o que está acontecendo? perguntou Thor. Odin não sabia o que responder. A quantidade de raios triplicou, e Thor sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse se desintegrando. De repente tudo em sua volta ficou escuro, agora ele não estava mais na cúpula de Heimdall, estava viajando em um túnel interdimensional na velocidade da luz! E Mjolnir estava guiando-o para o caminho que seu coração desejava.

* * *

-Acho que estamos sendo assaltados! Gritou Darcy. Lá fora parecia que estava havendo uma guerra! Do nada surgiu três veículos de guerra que posicionaram-se em lugares estratégicos, cercando a estação. De cada veículo desceu cerca de dez soldados usando roupas típicas do oriente médio. Todos armados até os dentes! Eles se espalharam por cada canto e começaram a atirar contra os guardas Egípcios que Stark havia contratado. E os guardas contra-atacaram.

Oh, meu deus! -gritou Darcy. Jane correu para debaixo da mesa se agachando e protegendo a cabeça. Eric e Pepper fizeram o mesmo. Jane se lembrou que deixou o laptop em cima da mesa e que o HD estava cheio de informações importantes sobre a sua pesquisa. Ela tentou se levantar mas Darcy segurou-a pelo braço.

-O que você está fazendo?!

-Eu trabalhei duro nessa pesquisa, se eu perder as informações que estão naquele Laptop vou ter que começar tudo do zero!

-Jane, não faça isso! Mas a astrofísica não escutou o conselho da amiga e resolveu se arriscar. Ela correu com as costas curvada para o outro lado da sala. Jane colocou o Laptop debaixo do braço e correu de volta. Um dos terroristas pegou uma metralhadora de longo alcance e começou a atirar na direção da estação de pesquisa. Um dos tiros acertou a lateral da cabeça de Jane, fazendo-a cair no chão. Eric e Darcy gritaram em uníssono:

-Nãooo!

* * *

Continua...


	2. Capitulo 02

-Nãooo! Jane! Eric e Darcy se ajoelharam ao lado de Jane. O cabelo dela ficou ensopado de sangue. Estava perdendo muito sangue, sua pele começou a ficar pálida e seus lábios roxos. Darcy levou a mão na boca e começou a chorar de desespero.

-Jane... não... Stark rasgou um pedaço de lençol e enrolou firmemente em volta da cabeça dela.

-Isso já foi longe demais! Pepper, onde está a minha armadura? Ela alcançou uma mala e tirou de dentro uma pequena caixa e entregou para seu chefe. -Jane precisa ir para o hospital agora! Quero que todos vocês saiam pelos fundos! Deixe que eu cuido deles!

Eric pegou Jane no colo, Darcy e Pepper foram logo atras dele. Quando alguns terroristas estavam se preparando para jogar uma chuva de granadas contra a estação, Stark surpreendeu-os contra-atacando com seus raio-lasers sincronizados. Cada raio atingiu cada terrorista precisamente, fazendo-os lançarem para o alto antes de cair no chão. Isso deixou o resto que sobrou do grupo um pouco nervoso. Então eles mudaram de estratégia, cinco homens pegaram uma bazuca e lançaram o projétil atingindo Stark em cheio! Areia e fumaça se misturaram numa grande explosão. Eles comemoram rindo e batendo palmas pensando que a vitória foi deles. Mas seus sorrisos se desabrocharam quando a poeira abaixou e o Homem de ferro ainda estava de pé. Stark começou a acumular o máximo de energia na palma da mão, os olhos dos terroristas se arregalaram.

-Isso é pela Jane! Disse com aquela voz robótica.

Stark lançou aquela grande bola de energia em cima deles. Acabando com a festa. Depois de tudo terminado, Tony levantou a aba do capacete para ver mais de perto o estrago. Tudo estava acabado. Havia corpos amontoados para todos os cantos, a estação estava toda destruída. Jane e ele teriam que começar do zero. Isso se ela sobreviver... Ah, Jane... eu sinto muito... Tony pensou. Quando o homem de ferro se virou, viu no céu uma nuvem de raios explodindo como se fossem fogos de artifícios. De repente uma bola de fogo flamejante foi cuspida de dentro daquela nuvem vindo na sua direção com a velocidade de um cometa! Stark rolou para o lado. A bola de fogo deixou um rastro no chão de cerca de 5km de comprimento. Stark seguiu o rastro voando.

-Isso... não é possível! Como conseguiu?! Ele murmurou com os lábios quase fechados. Stark pensou que a cratera bem debaixo de seu nariz foi esculpida pela queda de algum meteoro ou coisa parecida. Mas bem no meio da cratera, estava Thor!

* * *

Tony desativou sua armadura voltando a ser uma pessoa comum. Ele desceu com cuidado apoiando suas mãos nas pedras, a cratera era muito funda. Lá embaixo Thor estava desmaiado com Mjolnir ao seu lado. Stark se ajoelhou ao lado dele, examinando-o. Pensou que estivesse morto, então colocou dois dedos na sua garganta. Thor estava vivo.

-Hey, cara. Disse dando tapinhas no rosto. A consciência de Thor estava confusa, vozes e imagens vinham na sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia se estava sonhando, ou se havia morrido e ido para Vanhalla, mas seus olhos começaram a captar um rosto. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco.

-Você pode me ouvir? perguntou Tony. Thor levantou a cabeça um pouco, estava tonto.

-Jane... onde está Jane... Stark pensou, Ah... não. Como posso falar sobre isso?

-Ah, meu amigo. Aconteceu muita coisa por aqui, acho que você não pode vê-la agora e...

Thor agarrou com as duas mãos a gola da camisa de Stark. -O que você fez com ela?! Você a machucou?! Onde ela está?! Tony segurou os punhos de Thor, ele já estava se sufocando.

-Calma, amigo... Jane estava comigo, Digo, ela não "estava comigo", ela... Thor agarrou com mais força o pescoço de Tony. -Você está mentindo para mim?

-Não, nós fomos atacados há poucas horas... Jane está muito... ferida. O filho de Odin encarou Stark por alguns segundos, depois tirou suas mãos dele fazendo o homem de ferro suspirar de alívio.

-Eu falhei... não conseguir chegar a tempo. Ele segurou os braços de Tony amigavelmente. -Você sabe onde ela está?

-Sim. Eu posso levá-lo até lá, mas eu preciso arranjar algumas roupas para você. Stark apontou para baixo fazendo Thor olhar para si mesmo. Ele estava completamente nu!

* * *

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 03

Tony conseguiu fazer uma de suas vans danificadas pelos tiros voltar a funcionar. Ele passou num shopping em Cairo e comprou algumas roupas para Thor, apenas o básico: calça jeans, sapatos, camisetas. No hospital, Darcy, Eric e Pepper estavam muito ansiosos esperando por uma resposta dos médicos. O projétil estava alojado no cérebro e a remoção do objeto poderia deixar sequelas, a cirurgia levaria horas. Pepper não parava de andar de uma lado para o outro, e isso já estava deixando Eric e Darcy nervosos. Quando Pepper sentou no sofá viu Tony andando a passos largos pelo corredor.

-Tony! O que aconteceu quando saímos da estação?! Pepper examinou-o tocando em seu rosto, pescoço, braços para ter certeza que ele estava inteiro.

-É uma longa história, sério! Você não vai acreditar no que eu encontrei no meio do caminho... A secretária não acreditou que ele conseguia manter o humor até numa hora dessa. Thor apareceu logo atrás dele, fazendo Eric e Darcy abrirem suas bocas até o chão!

-THOR! os dois gritaram em uníssono. O príncipe acenou com a cabeça, ele não estava tão surpreso mas ficou igualmente feliz em vê-los novamente.

-Mas... como você chegou aqui?! Perguntou Eric.

-Eu conto numa outra hora... Onde está Jane?!

Todos se entreolharam tristemente. Pepper olhou para o chão, Tony apertou os lábios desviando o olhar de Thor.

-Thor, Jane não está nada bem... Eric disse com a voz rouca. Darcy começou a chorar novamente. Os médicos estão fazendo o que podem, mas não sabemos o que pode acontecer depois... As sombra celhas de Thor se curvaram de preocupação, seus olhos piscaram um pouco.

-O que? você está me dizendo que ela pode... morrer? Todos olharam com pena para ele, uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Stark, mas rapidamente ele enxugou para que ninguém notasse.

-Sim, ela corre esse risco... Eric disse com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Thor sacudiu a cabeça colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Não... não, Jane! Por favor... De repente um dos médicos aparece na recepção com o semblante muito sério e preocupado. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

-E então Doutor? como ela está? perguntou Darcy.

-Conseguimos tirar o projétil com sucesso. Mas Jane continua em coma, e não sabemos quando ela vai acordar e possivelmente ela terá sequelas... sinto muito.

-Posso vê-la? Thor perguntou prontamente.

-Não. Terminamos a cirurgia agora, vocês poderão visitá-la pela manhã. Agora tenho que ir, até.

Thor sentou no sofá e deixou seu rosto afundar entre suas mãos. Tony percebeu que todos estavam muito exaustos e sugeriu que todo mundo deveria dormir num hotel e tomar um belo banho.

-Eu ficarei aqui. disse Thor.

-Vamos lá, amigo. É uma cortesia minha.

-Não, obrigado. Eu quero ficar aqui e esperar Jane acordar.

-Tudo bem. Eu espero que ela fique bem. Tony suspirou e levou os outros para o Hotel.

* * *

Thor não se importou em passar a noite toda acordado no hospital se isso tudo era para ver Jane. -Oh, Jane... como eu queria te abraçar, te beijar... Vários flash-backs se passaram na sua memória. Se lembrou do primeiro dia que a conheceu no Novo México, quando ele foi atropelado por ela com a Van, isso o fez sorrir por um breve momento. Thor não tinha dúvidas que ela era a mulher da sua vida. Jane era inteligente, engraçada, bonita... Ela era a mulher que ele queria casar e ter filhos. Mas se Jane não resistisse, seu sonho iria por água abaixo.

Os dias foram passando e ela continuava na mesma. Um dia uma enfermeira desenrolou a faixa da cabeça dela e aos poucos o ferimento foi cicatrizando. Thor a visitava todos os dias sempre deixando algumas flores e beijando-a na testa antes de sair. Darcy e Eric também iam visitá-la as vezes. Tony visitava-a poucas vezes pois ele havia retomado a pesquisa do zero e estava trabalhando duro com o resto da esquipe. Para sua sorte, o HD do laptop de Jane foi recuperado e todos os dados já haviam sido salvos. Decifrar aquelas equações matemáticas estava dando um nó no cérebro do homem de ferro, mas ele não ia desistir tão fácil.

Semanas se passaram e ela continuava imóvel. Darcy e Eric conversaram seriamente sobre a situação de Jane, e estavam começando a perder a esperança... Então numa bela noite, algo mágico aconteceu. Thor estava cochilando no sofá da recepção quando sentiu alguma coisa cutucar seu braço. Thor abriu os olhos e viu uma enfermeira sorrindo alegremente para ele.

-Tenho uma ótima noticia para você! Ela acordou!

* * *

O coração de Thor estava explodindo de tanta alegria! O príncipe de Asgard sentiu uma sensação estranha no estomago. -É isso o que os Midgardianos chamam de ansiedade? pensou. Como ele estava ansioso para que esse dia chegasse. E que surpresa Jane teria ao vê-lo em sua frente! A enfermeira acompanhou Thor até a porta do quarto.

-Ela é toda sua. disse a enfermeira dando uma piscadinha e depois foi embora.

Thor abriu a porta lentamente. Jane estava com os olhos fechados e com as costas apoiada no travesseiro. Ele andou com bastante calma e ficou em pé ao lado da cama olhando-a por alguns segundos. Alguém havia deixado um buquê de Crisântemos sobre a pequena mesa ao lado, e havia um cartão com o nome "Blake" escrito. Ele voltou seus olhos para ela. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e sua pele um pouco mais corada. Thor tocou no rosto dela fazendo-a se mexer. Jane virou o rosto e abriu os olhos.

-Oi... Thor disse baixinho ainda com a mão em seu rosto. Ela cerrou as sombra celhas e disse:

-Quem é você?

* * *

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 04

-Quem é você? Jane perguntou. Thor ficou confuso.

-Jane... porque você está falando assim? Sou eu, Thor! Ele a segurou pelos os ombros fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava.

-Eu não conheço você! Por favor, tire as mãos de mim ou eu vou chamar as enfermeiras! Jane gritou. Thor se afastou dela boquiaberto sem saber o que dizer. Segundos depois uma enfermeira e um médico apareceram no quarto.

-Está tudo bem, querida? Disse o médico quando entrou no quarto. Ele passou na frente de Thor rapidamente e quando se aproximou dela segurou suas mãos dizendo: -O que aconteceu, meu amor? O príncipe não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. "Querida", "Meu amor"? Porque diabos aquele homem estava falando com ela desse modo? O médico se chamava Donald Blake, ex-namorado de Jane. Blake também era um homem muito atraente e elegante. No passado, Jane flagrou Donald e sua ex-melhor amiga transando em seu apartamento. Depois desse dia, nunca mais se viram. Um ano depois o médico rompeu o namoro com a outra mulher e foi para Cairo concluir seus estudos. Na verdade Donald sempre foi apaixonado por Jane, e ele acreditava que o destino havia trazido ela de volta. Quando Blake se curvou para beijá-la, Thor pulou em cima dele jogando-o contra a parede.

-Como ousa?! Thor pressionou-o na parede segurando as duas abas do seu jaleco. Jane começou a gritar por ajuda, e a enfermeira saiu correndo pedindo socorro.

-Quem é você?! Me solta!

-Eu sou Thor, filho de Odin e príncipe de Asgard! Como se atreve a cortejá-la bem na minha frente?!

-O que?! Príncipe de Asgard? Você é louco? Thor agarrou seu pescoço fazendo-o tossir. Jane começou a chorar.

-Deixe-o em paz! Por favor, nós iremos se casar! Após ter ouvido essas palavras, Thor relaxou os braços e olhou para Jane.

-O que? disse baixinho. -Jane... isso é, verdade? Donald soltou um suspiro e correu para o lado de Jane abraçando-a. O coração de Thor estava detonado. Ele não sabia o que fazer, tudo em sua volta estava girando. O príncipe olhou para Blake e depois para Jane, então falou com mais calma.

-Jane, acho que você perdeu a memória. Eu não sei o que este homem lhe disse, ou fez... mas ele é um mentiroso! Ele jogou algum "feitiço" em você, por isso você não se lembra mais de mim. Thor se aproximou da cama, pegou a mão de Jane e gentilmente lhe deu um beijo nos nós dos dedos. -Você vai se lembrar de mim, eu lhe dou a minha palavra! Thor lançou um olhar furioso para Blake como se estivesse dando um aviso: "Se você a tocar..."

* * *

De madrugada, Eric acordou assustado com gritos vindo do corredor. Ele acendeu a luz do abajur e calçou seus chinelos rapidamente. Thor estava discutindo com um camareiro sobre coisas sem sentido.

-Você sabe com quem está falando, mortal?! Thor! Futuro rei de Asgard! Ah, sim... você não sabe... Eric fechou os olhos e suspirou. -Ah, essa não... Thor empurrou o camareiro para o lado e jogou o carrinho de toalhas no chão num acesso de fúria! Eric correu rapidamente ajudando o rapaz a se levantar.

-Você está bem, garoto? Desculpe-me, meu amigo aqui está bêbado. O camareiro pegou seu carinho e saiu dali correndo. Thor cambaleava de um lado para o outro. Eric colocou um braço de Thor em volta de seu pescoço ajudando-o a ir para o quarto.

* * *

Eric pegou a xícara quente de chá e entregou a Thor. -Então, está se sentindo melhor?

-Estou bem melhor, obrigado. Eric se sentou numa poltrona de frente para Thor.

-Como você veio parar aqui? Ele tomou um gole do chá e disse:

-Foi meu pai. Ele me ajudou a chegar aqui.

-Sei, mas porque você veio?

-Eu vim porque Jane estava correndo perigo, mas... cheguei tarde demais...

Eric semicerrou os olhos. -Como você sabia? perguntou intrigado.

-Eu posso ver tudo através de Heimdall. Ele pode ver qualquer coisa em todo o Universo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Em todos esses anos trabalhando como astrofísico, Eric se convenceu de que o universo era muito mais complexo do que ele imaginava. Ele ficou em dúvida se falava sobre Jane ou não, mas resolveu fazer.

-Ela não consegue se lembrar de você, não é? Thor desviou o olhar.

-Não.

-Soube que ela está com Blake, aquele cara... nunca confiei nele.

-Ele se aproveitou dela, Eric. Enchendo sua cabeça com mentiras! Jane acredita que eles são noivos e vão se casar! E se Jane nunca mais recuperar a memória?! Eu... não vou suportar isso...

-Sempre há esperança, meu amigo. Eric disse. Thor deu um pequeno sorriso e bebeu mais um pouco de chá.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, Jane recebeu alta do hospital. Ela apenas se lembrava de Eric e Darcy e que era uma astrofísica. Mas não lembrava da sua pesquisa com Stark. Tony havia contratado mais guardas e providenciou mais reforços para sua segurança. Estava começando a reconstruir uma nova estação. Stark reviu todas as equações de Jane e estava muito confiante. Ele tinha certeza que iria construir um túnel interdimensional e escrever seu nome no hall da fama. Donald levou Jane para sua mansão em Cairo, era absurdamente linda. Parecia um castelo de contos de fadas. Só que apesar de todo aquele luxo, Jane não se sentia nem um pouco confortável. Talvez porque ela era uma exploradora, porque gostava de acampar em qualquer lugar e ficar até tarde olhando o movimento da via-láctea com seu telescópio. Donald ofereceu uma taça de champanhe a Jane sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

-Um brinde a vida, querida.

-A vida. repetiu dando um pequeno sorriso, que logo se desabrochou. Blake passou um braço em volta do ombro dela trazendo-a um pouco mais perto.

-Desde que chegamos você anda tão quieta... você quer conversar? A imagem de Thor veio de repente em sua consciência. " -Você vai se lembrar de mim, eu lhe dou a minha palavra!". Ela desviou o olhar para baixo e disse:

-Donald... como nós nos conhecemos? perguntou desconfiada. O médico ficou mudo por alguns segundos e deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

-Ah, meu amor... isso é uma longa história. Agora... não é a hora. Ele segurou o queixo dela olhando para os lábios. Quando seu lábios se tocaram, um flash-back passou de repente na mente dela: Viu Thor beijando os nós dos seus dedos "Eu tenho que voltar para Asgard, mas lhe dou minha palavra: Eu voltarei, por você." Segundos depois viu Thor beijando-a. Jane afastou seu rosto de Blake na mesma hora, a astrofísica levou a mão na testa.

-O que foi? Algum problema?

-Não, eu... só fiquei um pouco tonta.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Donald pediu para uma de suas empregadas preparar o quarto do casal. Jane mal havia tocado na comida. Antes de sair da mesa o médico colocou sua mão sobre a mão dela e disse: -Eu vou tomar um banho agora meu amor, mas te espero na cama... falou com um tom malicioso. Quando ela estava internada no hospital Blake parecia muito convincente ao dizer que eles estavam noivos há dois anos e que iriam se casar. Mas Jane não sentia nem mesmo simpatia por ele, na verdade, ela começou a desconfiar dele. - E porque aquele homem apareceu na minha mente de repente? pensou. -Porque em minha memória eu estava beijando-o? Alguma coisa não está se encaixando, eu posso sentir isso. Mesmo se Donald for meu noivo, eu não consigo me lembrar dele também e não posso dormir com ele, é como se fosse um estranho para mim. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou. -Não, não posso ficar aqui...

* * *

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 05

Thor despertou do seu sono com algumas batidas de leve na porta. Ele pegou uma calça que estava jogada no chão e se vestiu o mais rápido que pode, achou que fosse Stark. Mas quando abriu a porta teve uma alegre surpresa.

-Jane?! disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não pode deixar de notar que Thor estava muito tentador semi-nu. E Thor adorava o jeito como ela o olhava. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas, então Jane deu um pequeno sorriso e desviou os olhos.

-Eu preciso muito falar com você... ela disse.

-Eu também...

No início a astrofísica ficou meio sem jeito por estar sozinha com Thor num quarto de Hotel, mas aos poucos o príncipe foi deixando-a a vontade. A conversa fluía naturalmente. Ele contou tudo o que sabia sobre ela, desde o momento em que se conheceram. Falou sobre sua pesquisa e sobre Asgard e os nove mundos.

-Você está me dizendo que veio de outro planeta? Jane perguntou cética.

-Sim. De Asgard. sua voz era firme. Ela não sabia o que dizer, achou que ele fosse louco. Mas não estava com medo dele, pelo contrário, se sentia segura ao lado dele.

-Eu posso te mostrar de onde eu vim se você quiser... Thor disse dando aquele sorriso irresistível.

-É sério?

-Claro! Vamos? Ele se levantou estendendo a mão para Jane.

Thor levou Jane até o topo do Hotel, onde ele posicionou seu telescópio na borda do prédio.

-Olha só, aqui está... venha ver! disse Thor dando espaço para Jane observar o céu no telescópio.

-O foco não está bom.

-Permita-me regular aqui... Ele estava logo atrás dela, então Thor só esticou seus braços ao redor de Jane, ficando com seu corpo bem colado ao dela. Foster sentiu um arrepio atrás da nuca. -Oh, céus... o que está acontecendo comigo?

-Você está conseguindo ver uma pequena estrela azulada dentro dessa nuvem de poeira?

-Sim, estou vendo!

-Essa estrela é de onde eu vim, Jane. É Asgard. Ela não sabia se ele estava inventando aquela história ou não, mas seus olhos brilharam ao ver aquela linda estrela azulada. -Como o universo é lindo. pensou. Seus olhos se voltaram para Thor.

-Uma parte de mim acredita em você, Thor. Eu sinto como se nós já nos conhecemos há muito tempo... O príncipe tocou no rosto dela fazendo-a tremer com seu toque macio. Ele a olhou com seus olhos brilhando. -Jane... murmurou. Jane sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo. Era algo que não podia explicar, era um sentimento muito forte. Thor a puxou gentilmente para perto de si, e deu um beijo em seus lábios. Ele achou que Jane iria reagir lhe dando um tapa no rosto, mas os invés disso, ela agarrou sua nuca trazendo seus lábios macios para sua boca...

* * *

Quando entraram no quarto, começaram a se beijar loucamente arrancando suas roupas para longe. Jane pulou em cima de Thor entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura, ele a envolveu com seus braços musculosos fazendo-a gemer um pouco. Thor caiu na cama ainda com Jane em seus braços fazendo-a bater com as costas no colchão. Ele ficou de joelhos levantando seus braços para cima, Foster o ajudou a tirar a camisa. -Oh, deus... que corpo perfeito! Ela pensou. Jane puxou o príncipe pela nuca fazendo-o ficar de novo em cima dela. De repente ele parou de beijá-la e ficou olhando em seus olhos por alguns segundos.

-No que você está pensando, Thor? O filho de Odin se afastou dela, Jane se sentou puxando o edredom cobrindo suas partes nuas. -O que foi? perguntou preocupada.

-Jane... perdoa-me...

-Pelo o que? ela deu um pequeno sorriso, confusa.

-Não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser, não quero que você pense que estou aproveitando da sua situação... Céus, ela sentiu como se estivesse derretendo! Além de lindo, era realmente um cavalheiro.

-Thor, eu quero fazer isso... O príncipe deu aquele sorriso matador, fazendo-a sorrir também. Ele segurou gentilmente a mão dela dando-lhe um beijo nas costas da mão.

-Eu te amo, Jane.

* * *

Thor acordou num sobressalto quando ouviu alguém bater com força na porta. Ele retirou gentilmente o braço de Jane de cima do seu tórax fazendo-a gemer um pouco. Apenas vestiu sua calça rapidamente e foi abrir a porta. Deu de cara com Donald Blake.

Donald também era alto como Thor, então seus olhos ficaram no mesmo nível. O príncipe levantou um pouco o queixo e o encarou por alguns segundos em silêncio. Blake parecia como se quisesse matá-lo só com o olhar.

-Jane está com você?! sua voz era dura.

-Acho que você já sabe disso... disse Thor. Jane apareceu atras de Thor enrolada no edredom. Os olhos de Blake se voltaram para ela.

-Como você pode me trair! Sua... antes de Blake terminar a frase Thor deu um passo para frente afastando-o longe de Jane.

-Nós dois sabemos que você mentiu para Jane, Blake! Então porque você continua jogando esse jogo? Porque não a deixa em paz?! Thor estava encarando-a seriamente, dava até para sentir sua respiração. Donald deu um sorriso falso.

-Como você quiser, Alteza! Então virou as costas e foi embora. Thor voltou para dentro do quarto com Jane.

-Eu nunca confiei nele... disse Jane.

-Você está certa... Ele ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, queria fazer uma pergunta íntima para Jane.

-Jane... enquanto você esteve com ele nesses dias, vocês... você sabe... Foster arregalou os olhos e teve que conter uma risada quando percebeu a expressão preocupada nos olhos dele. Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não, nós não fizemos nada... eu não conseguiria, eu não sinto nada por ele... Thor sorriu e puxou Jane para seus braços.

-E por mim? Você sente alguma coisa?

-Você ainda dúvida? Thor segurou o rosto dela com suas mãos grandes e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

* * *

Então após alguns dias depois de Tony explicar tudo sobre a pesquisa para Jane, a astrofísica aceitou trabalhar com ele. Ela havia esquecido tudo sobre o que envolvia a pesquisa, mas não seu conhecimento sobre cosmologia e matemática. Na verdade Jane ficou muito empolgada, ainda mais tendo os melhores cérebros ao seu lado. Stark ficou cansado do Hotel e decidiu alugar uma mansão em Cairo para sua equipe. O playboy estava começando a ficar nervoso com tantos cálculos, queria mesmo colocar a "mão na massa", Tony estava pensando em construir o teletransportador imediatamente! Foster foi totalmente contra, pediu para que o homem de ferro tivesse paciência. Afinal, ela queria construir um caminho até Asgard e não um buraco negro!

Tarde da noite, Jane desceu até a cozinha para beber um pouco de água e para sua surpresa Darcy estava lá sentada à mesa comendo um pedaço de bolo. A amiga notou que Jane usava uma das camisas de Thor, que ficou larga em seu corpo pequeno.

-E ai, Jane. Como está indo as coisas entre vocês? Foster tomou um copo de água e sentou na frente de Darcy.

-Muito bem, Thor é muito fofo...

-Eu imagino... Darcy disse com uma voz maliciosa. Jane ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e depois riu alegremente.

-Sabe, eu nunca conheci um cara como ele antes... Thor é muito nobre, gentil, protetor...

-Lindo, sexy... Darcy completou provocando-a.

-DARCY! disse Jane dando um tapinha na mão dela. As duas riram.

-Jane... eu fico muito feliz em ver você feliz. Darcy segurou a mão da amiga. Foster sorriu.

-Obrigada, Darcy...


	6. Capítulo 06

Certa noite, Thor encontrou Stark em sua oficina improvisada no porão da mansão. O playboy estava concentrado sobre um monte de papéis desenhando o esboço do seu novo e brilhante projeto. Pepper estava em pé atras dele.

-Olá, Tony. O que é isto? ele apontou para o monte de papéis. Stark tirou o lápis que estava entre seus dentes e disse: -Estou construindo um teletransporte interdimensional. O príncipe franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas Jane disse que é perigoso...

-Eu sei, amigo... mas como vamos saber se as equações estão certas se não tentarmos isso? Thor ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e então disse: -Você tem razão... Tony, falando em Jane... eu preciso falar com você... Ele olhou para Tony e depois para Pepper. Pepper olhou para Thor e para Tony.

-Ohh, certo! Acho que vocês querem ter uma conversa "de homens". Tudo bem, estou saindo! Ela recolheu suas pastas e foi embora.

-Aceita uma cerveja? disse Tony. Thor sorriu

-Claro!

Stark abriu a porta de um pequeno frigobar próximo a sua cadeira e jogou uma lata para Thor.

-O que aconteceu Thor? Vocês brigaram?

-Não! estamos indo muito bem mas... eu gostaria de saber como vocês Midgardianos fazem para agradar suas mulheres? Stark se afogou com a cerveja e prendeu uma gargalhada.

-Eu não imaginava que você tivesse problema com sua virilidade Thor... O príncipe percebeu que Tony havia o compreendido de forma errada.

-Não, você não me compreendeu. Eu queria saber o que posso fazer para deixá-la mais feliz? O playboy torceu o nariz coçando a cabeça.

-Ah, meu amigo... você não sabe o quanto é difícil deixar uma mulher feliz... é uma tarefa quase impossível!

-Você acha que Jane não é feliz? disse Thor um pouco preocupado.

-Não! não é isso... é que geralmente as mulheres são muito complicadas! Stark percebeu que Thor estava mais confuso.

-Bem, eu posso lhe dar algumas dicas...

-Obrigado, Tony!

* * *

Darcy e Jane estavam sentadas lado a lado no sofá assistindo um filme quando o celular de Jane tocou.

-Olá, Thor!

-Oi, Jane! Você poderia vir até aqui fora? Preciso falar com você!

-Ahn, tudo bem. Já estou indo.

Então ela foi se encontrar com Thor fora da mansão. Ele estava vestindo jaquetas e calças de couro, e isso o deixava mais sexy ainda. Jane se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um abraço.

-Algum problema? ela disse.

-Jane... você gostaria de sair comigo? Foster abriu um sorriso largo.

-É claro!

-Ótimo! Antes que ela perguntasse -Para onde vamos? Thor a pegou no colo, Jane deu umas risadinhas, e a levou até uma harley davidson estacionada no pátio da mansão, a ajudando subir em cima da moto. Thor subiu ficando atrás dela, com o corpo bem colado ao seu. Eles andaram por alguns quilômetros sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos, totalmente livres! Ele sabia que tanto trabalho e stress estava fazendo Jane sentir falta de seu país e de sua casa, então Thor a levou até uma lanchonete que tinha todo aquele ambiente que a fazia lembrar de sua terra.

O casal se sentou um de frente para o outro. Depois de comerem uma porção de batatas-gritas e hambúrgueres, pediram sorvete! Thor nunca havia experimentado sorvete antes.

-Eu gostei disto! Como se chama mesmo?

-Sorvete! disse Jane. Thor estava lambendo os dedos e lambujando o rosto com cobertura de chocolate sem perceber. Foster apertou os lábios para não rir. O príncipe olhou para ela confuso.

-O que foi?

-Seu rosto! Ela pegou uma toalha de papel e estendeu seu braço para limpá-lo. -Pronto! Mas ainda há sorvete em sua camisa...

-Oh.. tudo bem. Eu já volto! Thor se levantou e foi ao banheiro limpar toda aquela sujeira. Alguns segundos depois, dois turistas Russos entraram na lanchonete. Os dois eram muito fortes e muito altos. Vestiam jeans e jaquetas de couro, usavam muitos acessórios como cintos de correntes, piercings e bandanas. Eles se sentaram à mesa do balcão e pediram cerveja. Jane percebeu que um deles não parava de observar suas pernas. Ela tomou um gole de refrigerante e virou o rosto para o lado aposto, tentando sair do seu contato visual. O cara se levantou e caminhou na sua direção. Ele resmungou alguma coisa em russo, mas Foster não o compreendeu. Então o Russo apoiou uma mão na mesa e levou outra mão tocando seus cabelos. Ela se esquivou empurrando o braço dele.

-Não toque em mim! ela disse. O badboy deu uma risadinha maliciosa, Jane podia sentir até o hálito de cerveja. Para ela aquilo já foi a gota d'água. Quando Foster se levantou para ir embora, o Russo a segurou pelos braços e tentou dar um beijo forçado em sua boca. Ela pegou um copo de refrigerante e jogou no rosto dele! Todo mundo que estava na lanchonete olharam para os dois em silêncio.

-Sua vadia! o Russo disse. Quando ele levantou sua mão para dar um tapa nela, sentiu uma mão pesada agarrar seu ombro por traz. Thor lhe deu um soco no queixo fazendo-o rolar dois metros longe! O amigo dele pulou em cima de Thor lhe dando uma gravata. Ele conseguiu dominar o filho de Odin de tal maneira que até ele mesmo ficou impressionado. Thor usou toda sua força para projetar o russo por cima das costas, o lançando para longe. Algumas pessoas começaram a gritar, outras começaram a correr. O cara que havia molestado Jane puxou uma faca de dentro de sua jaqueta. Thor não percebeu porque estava de costas para ele.

-Thor! Cuidado! gritou Jane. Antes que ele esfaqueaçe o príncipe, ele se virou rapidamente agarrando o pulso do Russo e mobilizando seu braço. Thor pegou a faca e pressionou debaixo do pescoço dele. O outro homem desistiu de atacar o deus do trovão quando viu um filete de sangue sair do pescoço do seu amigo.

-Seu covarde... Thor murmurou. Ele estava pressionando a faca com muita força sob a pele dele. Jane sabia que se ele não parasse, iria matá-lo! Ela foi até Thor e segurou seu braço gentilmente.

-Já chega! Está tudo bem agora... Ele ficou mais alguns segundos segurando a faca com sua mão tremendo. Depois decidiu obedecer Jane. Mas só fez isso porque ela pediu, sua vontade mesmo era de matá-lo...

* * *

Após entrar no chuveiro, Thor ficou alguns minutos só sentindo a água morna cair sobre seu corpo nu. O que era pra ser uma noite magnifica, no final se tornou um pesadelo! -Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Jane... pensou. Ele fechou os olhos e passou as mãos no cabelo, fazendo o pensamento sair de sua mente. O Deus do trovão ouviu a porta do box do chuveiro sendo aberta.

-Como você está? disse Jane abraçando-o. Thor passou seus braços fortes ao redor dos ombros dela, apertando-a contra seu tórax. Ele a abraçou como se estivesse com medo de perde-la.

-Jane... perdoa-me. Eu estraguei a nossa noite. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar em seus belos olhos azuis.

-Não, Thor. Não foi sua culpa! Apesar disso tudo ter acontecido, eu me diverti muito!

-Mesmo?

-Sim! Eu adorei tudo! O passeio de moto, o sorvete, foi perfeito!

-Jane... você está feliz comigo? Isso a fez ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então ela segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos pequenas e sorriu.

-Sim... eu estou muito feliz Thor! Eu nunca estive tão feliz na minha vida! Você me faz feliz todos os dias...

-Eu te amo, Jane... disse dando um beijo casto na testa.

-Também te amo.

* * *

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 07

Thor esticou seu braço para abraçar Jane, mas só encontrou o travesseiro. Ele levantou a cabeça procurando-a pelo quarto. -Jane? O Deus do trovão colocou apenas uma calça e foi até o banheiro, ela também não estava lá. Então ele desceu até a cozinha e deu de cara com Pepper, que estava tomando uma xícara de café. A sardenta se engasgou quando viu Thor semi-nu. -Agora eu sei porque ele é um "Deus". disse para si mesma.

-Bom dia, Pepper. Você viu Jane? Quando ela ia abrir a boca para responder, Stark apareceu na cozinha. O playboy notou que sua secretária estava com as bochechas vermelhas e um pouco envergonhada. Então ele desviou seus olhos para Thor.

-Então essa é a tática que você usa em Asgard? disse parecendo estar com ciúmes. Thor franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Desculpe, o que? disse Thor.

-Ah, nada... esqueça isso... Pepper disfarçou um sorriso, mas ela estava se divertindo vendo que Stark estava com ciúmes. Tony abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de leite.

-Você está procurando por Jane?

-Sim! Você sabe onde ela está?

-Ela saiu a uma hora, disse que ia fazer compras... Thor ficou com a expressão séria e uma ruga de preocupação apareceu em sua testa. A noite anterior fez com que ele aprendesse mais uma lição sobre esse mundo, que os homens deste "reino" não sabem respeitar as mulheres, são cruéis, acham que podem aproveitar de sua força para sair por ai molestando-as. Ele sabia que Jane era independente, inteligente e que sabia cuidar de si mesma. Thor sentia muito orgulho dela por isso. Mas fisicamente era frágil. Mesmo se ela tivesse habilidades de auto-defesa, não conseguiria se defender daqueles Russos, ao contrário de sua amiga Sif. Sif era alta, forte e tinha muita experiência em combate.

-Fazer compras? E porque ela não me avisou?! Tony e Pepper se entreolharam. Stark achou engraçado o modo como ele disse isso, o príncipe falava como se já estivessem casados. O playboy levantou suas mãos.

-Calma, amigo! Darcy está com ela!

-Darcy?! E porque Eric não está com elas? Pepper colocou as mãos na testa. Tony jogou o guardanapo no prato e explodiu.

-Olha só cara, você está sendo ridículo! Eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem à noite foi horrível, mas se você começar a agir deste modo vai acabar sufocando-a! Thor encarou o homem de ferro por alguns segundos, depois desviou os olhos para o chão envergonhado. Ao longo dos anos Thor desenvolveu um instinto muito forte de proteção. Isso estava em suas veias, afinal ele era o príncipe de Asgard e seu principal dever era proteger sua terra, seus amigos e as pessoas que amava. E isso incluía Jane. Só que após refletir um pouco, chegou a conclusão que Stark estava certo. Precisava trabalhar esse instinto.

-Me desculpe. Eu... eu só não quero que nada de mal aconteça com ela...

-Eu sei, amigo... Tony suspirou.

* * *

As garotas foram num supermercado comprar algumas coisas básicas que estavam faltando. Jane e Darcy estavam agora no setor de massas. Jane olhou para traz e notou que sua amiga havia colocado no carrinho uns cinco copos de Cup noodles.

-Você vai levar tudo isso? disse apontando para o carrinho.

-Qual o problema? Eu adoro cup noodles! Foster balançou a cabeça e voltou para frente alcançando um pacote de spaghetti. Depois elas passaram pelo setor de higiene pessoal. Pegaram alguns shampoos e sabonetes. Darcy parou na frente das caixas de camisinhas. Ela pegou uma e olhou para Jane maliciosamente.

-Hey Jane, não se esqueça de levar isto também... disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Darcy! Jane corou as bochechas.

-O que foi?! Você e Thor estão juntos! então eu pensei... antes que Darcy terminasse de falar, Jane pegou a caixa da mão dela e jogou no carrinho. -Sim, eu sei o que você pensou... Olha só, não podemos demorar muito! O que você acha de nos dividirmos? Eu fico com o setor de bebidas, e você?

-Uhmm, posso ficar com o setor dos doces? Jane rolou os olhos e suspirou.

-Tudo bem! Mas não exagere! Então cada uma foi para um lado. O corredor de bebidas estava totalmente vazio. Foster notou que próximo a esse corredor havia uma porta vai-e-vem onde os funcionários tinham acesso ao depósito. Jane pegou algumas sodas. Ela olhou para a prateleira mais a frente e viu garrafas de vinho. O vinho a fez pensar em uma noite romântica com Thor. -Porque não? pensou. Jane pegou uma garrafa de vinho tinto muito bonita e a observou por alguns segundos. Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem sentiu uma espetada no lado direito de sua cintura. Quando Foster colocou a garrafa de volta na prateleira, viu o reflexo de um rosto em uma das garrafas na sua frente. Antes que ela gritasse, uma mão tapou sua boca.

-Olá, querida! Feliz em me ver? disse Donald sussurrando em sua orelha. Olha só, eu vou soltar minha mão. Mas eu juro que se você gritar, eu te mato agora mesmo entendeu? Ela choramingou, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

-Boa garota! Agora me escute... você vai fazer o que eu disser okay? disse pressionando com mais força a faca contra a pele dela, fazendo-a chorar.

-Sim... eu, eu faço o que você quiser Donald!

* * *

Darcy estava procurando pela amiga há mais de uma hora. Ela falou com várias pessoas, funcionários e com o gerente. Ninguém havia visto! Procurou pelo supermercado inteiro, e nada! Começou a ficar preocupada. Então ela teve um idéia: pedir para ter acesso aos vídeos de segurança! O monitor retrocedeu o vídeo por cerca de uma hora e meia. Os olhos dela se mexiam freneticamente observando todos os detalhes. De repente Darcy gritou:

-Pare! Volte mais um pouco! Ela não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Um homem encapuzado estava atrás de Jane bem colado ao seu corpo. Parecia que estava segurando algum objeto, mas Darcy não tinha certeza. Imediatamente ela tirou seu celular da bolsa.

-Alô, Eric? Disse com a voz trêmula. Temos um problema...

* * *

Donald havia deixado Jane no seu quarto há alguns minutos. Os punhos dela estavam amarrados atrás das costas. Ela estava tentando desesperadamente afrouxar o laço. De repente ele entra no quarto e Foster arregala os olhos quando percebe que ele estava com um revolver na mã caminha calmamente até ela. Jane instintivamente começa a se encolher de medo. Donald passou um braço por traz dela enquanto apontava o revolver para sua cabeça. Ela sentiu um alívio quando seus punhos se livraram daquela pressão, mas ficou ao mesmo tempo confusa! -Porque Donald desamarrou meus punhos? pensou. Ele a observou em pé por alguns segundos, seus olhos transmitiam raiva, ódio e vingança.

-Sabe, Jane... Quando eu comecei a namorar com você eu achava que você era uma mulher especial. Eu te achava inteligente, bem-humorada... você tinha tudo o que eu esperava. Mas... eu me desapontei! Oh, Deus! como eu me desapontei... você é como todas as outras! Foster levantou os olhos encarando-o.

-Você mentiu para mim, não é? Você só se aproveitou de mim quando soube que eu havia perdido a memória! Isso facilitou as coisas pra você não é? O médico ficou em silêncio.

-E o seu "amante"? Como sabe que ele não está mentindo e se aproveitando de você? Ela abriu e fechou a boca. Então várias lembranças lindas com Thor passaram em sua cabeça.

-Eu só sei! respondeu. Donald balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Sinto muito, querida. Mas você É minha mulher... e como marido eu tenho meus "direitos", não concorda? Jane o encarou. -Ele está completamente fora de si! disse para si mesma. O médico a observou de cima para baixo com seus olhos famintos.

-Tire a roupa. disse apontando a arma para sua cabeça.

-O que? Donald... por favor... disse com uma voz trêmula.

-Tire a roupa! Agora! gritou. Jane começou a soluçar. Ela começou a desabotoar sua blusa chorando, mas seus dedos não paravam de tremer. Donald a empurrou na cama com violência e afastou suas pernas ficando de joelhos entre elas.

-Donald, não faça isso! Por favor, socorro! ela gritou.

-Cale a boca, sua vadia! Donald deu um soco de direita no rosto dela, fazendo um filete de sangue sair da sua boca. Embora o soco ter sido um ato de tremenda covardia, isso lhe trouxe um incrível presente! Milagrosamente as memórias de Jane começaram a se organizar em sua consciência num efeito dominó! Como num quebra-cabeça, tudo começou a se encaixar! Suas memórias voltaram! Ela estava de volta! Jane se lembrou da promessa de Thor, lembrou nitidamente daquele primeiro beijo! Thor estava certo! Donald segurou os pulsos dela e começou a beijá-la no pescoço. Foster virou o rosto com nojo. Ela notou que o revolver dele estava ao seu lado na cama. -Essa é a minha chance! disse para si. Jane tomou coragem e deu uma joelhada certeira na virilha dele! fazendo-o se contorcer de dor. Rapidamente ela pegou a arma e ficou de pé apontando para ele. Após tomar o folego, Donald levantou a cabeça e a encarou.

-Você vai atirar em mim, Jane? seu tom de voz era provocativo.

-Não duvide... disse limpando o sangue com as costas da mão.

-Você não tem coragem, você é fraca! gritou. Para a surpresa dele, Foster suspirou e apertou o gatilho...

* * *

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 08

Jane esperava ouvir o som do disparo da arma explodindo em seus ouvidos. Mas ao invés disso, ouviu apenas um click. O revolver estava vazio. Donald abriu um sorriso maquiavélico e disse:

-Surpresa! Ela jogou a pistola no chão e saiu correndo. Blake pulou da cama e foi atrás dela. A mansão era enorme e Jane estava se sentindo como um rato num labirinto. Ela passou por um corredor e quase escorregou no tapete, olhou para traz e quando notou que o médico estava indo na sua direção, correu ainda mais! Jane entrou num quarto que mais parecia um depósito de coisas velhas. Havia caixas de papelão, pilhas de livros, umas três prateleiras de dois metros de altura cheia de objetos antigos. Ela se escondeu debaixo de uma mesa na qual havia um quadro de pintura encostado na parte frontal. Seu corpo pequeno permitiu que ela se encolhesse de modo que suas pernas ficaram bem coladas ao seu peito. Seu corpo inteiro tremia de medo, seu coração estava disparado. Jane começou a chorar baixinho. -Thor... pensou. Porque você não está aqui agora?

Blake entrou no quarto percorrendo os olhos para todos os lados. Jane podia sentir ele vindo. -Eu sei que você está ai, querida! O médico caminhou com cuidado para não tropeçar nas coisas em seu caminho. Ele pegou um punhal que estava pendurado como objeto de decoração na parede. -Queridaaa, eu não vou machucá-la! Só quero conversar com você! Jane espiou por baixo da mesa e percebeu que Donald estava indo na sua direção. Era como se ele já soubesse onde ela estava. -Eu preciso sair daqui! Jane disse para si mesma. Com cuidado, Foster saiu debaixo da mesa engatinhando lentamente, dando a volta por outro lado. Jane viu que Donald estava bem próximo da mesa e longe da porta. Então ela teve uma idéia insana: Correr! Quando Donald viu a sombra dela passando girou a cabeça rapidamente. -Volte aqui! gritou. E correu pulando em cima das caixas de papelão atrás dela. Jane desceu as escadas indo para o salão principal de entrada. A grande porta na sua frente era a única coisa que garantiria sua saída da mansão. Ela correu e colocou suas mãos na maçaneta. -Por favor, abra! Infelizmente a porta estava trancada... Foster começou a chorar desesperadamente. -Abra! Abra! Abra! gritava. Jane balançava seu corpo para frente e para trás, chutava, batia a porta com força. De repente uma mão pesada caiu sobre seu ombro fazendo-a se virar. Blake agarrou sua garganta enquanto com outra mão pressionava o punhal embaixo do queixo dela. Ele a pressionou contra a porta. -Eu sinto muito, Jane... se você não pode ser minha, então não vai ser de mais ninguém! Donald abaixou o punhal apontando em seu estomago. Ele recuou seu braço para trás se preparando para atingi-la. -Adeus, querida... Jane fechou os olhos e começou a chorar. Antes que ele desse o golpe final, algo incrível aconteceu. Uma parte do teto desabou bem diante dos seus olhos! Blocos de concretos foram lançados para todos os lados e o pó se espalhou pela sala. Jane se encolheu cobrindo sua cabeça.

Assim que a nuvem de poeira se dissipou, a silhueta de um robô foi aparecendo aos poucos. Mas não era exatamente um robô...

-Tony! Jane gritou. Donald estava boquiaberto. Tony levantou o capacete. -Olá, Jane. Está tudo bem agora. Ele estendeu a mão para ela. Foster se levantou e correu para o lado de Tony. Alguns soldados desceram com cordas pelo espaço aberto no teto e correram na direção de Blake. Ele se ajoelhou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Tony se virou para Jane e disse: -Vamos, querida. Algumas pessoas estão te esperando lá fora... Tony abraçou Jane e voou para fora da mansão.

* * *

Jane foi salva graças ao GPS do carro de Donald. Por descuido, o médico acabou esquecendo desse detalhe. E Tony conseguiu rastreá-lo facilmente. Thor queria resgatar sua namorada, mas Tony não concordou. O playboy sabia que se ele fosse poderia não se controlar e acabar matando Blake! Jane chorou quando viu seus amigos todos reunidos. Thor correu para abraçá-la! Ela colocou seus braços em torno do tórax dele, encostando seu rosto nele. Jane soluçava. Não acreditando que o pesadelo havia acabado. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos azuis de Thor. -Está tudo bem agora, Jane... O Deus do trovão acariciou os cabelos dela, cobrindo a cabeça dela com sua enorme mão. Os soldados acompanharam Donald até a viatura. Enquanto eles caminhavam até o carro, o médico observou o casal com seus olhos invejosos. Thor o observou também. Se ele pudesse, bateria em Blake até perder todos os seus dentes! Um dos soldados empurrou Donald para dentro da viatura e o levou embora.

Thor segurou o rosto dela. Havia manchas rochas em vários lugares, e um pequeno corte no canto esquerdo do lábio. -Ele bateu nela... covarde! disse para si mesmo.

-Perdoa-me, Jane... Isso tudo foi culpa minha! Eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha por ai... eu... Jane o cortou dizendo:

-Thor! Thor... Ela o silenciou acariciando seu rosto macio. Eu recuperei minha memória! Eu lembro de tudo agora!

-O que? Ele disse baixinho. Jane abriu um sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir também. -Oh, minha querida... Thor a segurou pela nuca, e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios. Depois eles se afastaram ofegando.

-Vamos para casa... disse Thor. Foster concordou acenando com a cabeça.

* * *

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 09

Após o incidente com Jane, Thor e seus amigos se uniram para ajudar ela a esquecer o que havia acontecido. No começo foi difícil, as vezes a astrofísica passava horas com o semblante abatido, com o olhar distante. Certa noite Eric apareceu para conversar, tocou de leve no ombro dela e perguntou se queria falar sobre o assunto. Mas Jane agradeceu e disse que estava tudo bem. Thor não gostava nada de vê-la triste pelos cantos, isso lhe cortava o coração! O Deus do trovão foi desabafar com Eric, ele lhe deu alguns conselhos.

-Ela vai superar tudo isso, Jane é muito forte! Só que agora ela precisa dar um tempo, descansar... Disse tomando um gole de café.

-Jane não merecia ter passado por tudo isso! Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa! Eric observou que os olhos de Thor brilhavam quando falava sobre ela. Sentiu que suas palavras eram realmente sinceras. Tudo o que Eric desejava para Jane era sua felicidade, e aquele homem a sua frente faria qualquer coisa para deixá-la feliz. Isso fez seu coração de meia-idade sorrir por dentro.

-Eu sei que não sou perfeito, eu também cometo muitos erros e preciso aprender muito. Desabafou Thor. Mas tudo o que eu quero é vê-la feliz! Eric sorriu e pôs uma mão no ombro do Deus do Trovão.

-Você já a faz feliz, Thor.

* * *

A cada dia que passava, Tony Stark estava cada vez mais próximo de concluir o teletransportador intergaláctico. Só faltava alguns ajustes de cálculos. A máquina estava sendo construída no interior de um grande hangar. A estrutura da máquina era semelhante ao grande colisor de hádrons, localizado na fronteira franco-suíça, só que em escala consideravelmente menor. Erik e Jane não estavam tão confiantes quanto o playboy. De acordo com eles, o projeto precisava ser mais estudado e revisto, já que qualquer erro poderia resultar numa catástrofe colossal! Por outro lado, Tony era um engenheiro muito experiente, afinal, ele construiu sua própria armadura! Erik e Jane decidiram que o melhor a fazer era relaxar e deixar o homem trabalhar. E ver no que isso tudo ia dar...

* * *

Não importa quantas vezes ela observa-o pela lente de seu telescópio, o universo sempre tiraria seu fôlego! Jane estava tão absorta observando as estrelas que nem escutou passos vindo atrás dela.

-Você só esqueceu uma coisa... Jane girou a cabeça para trás. Thor estava segurando um cobertor. Ele piscou com um olho só e deu aquele sorriso matador. Thor sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, cobrindo-a com o cobertor.

-Obrigada! disse sorrindo. Thor puxou-a para mais perto de si, fazendo-a encostar suas costas contra seu tórax. Ele a envolveu em seus braços fortes, mantendo-a aquecida ali. Jane podia sentir todos os músculos dele contra sua pele, e era muito gostoso estar perto dele desse modo. Foster fechou os olhos e suspirou, -Estou nos braços de um anjo! Ou, Deus... Que seja! Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Thor perguntou quase ronronando:

-Jane... quando o teletransportador estiver pronto, você gostaria de ir para Asgard comigo? A cientista virou o rosto cerrando suas sobrancelhas. Ela o olhou em seus olhos azuis cristalinos parecendo muito séria. Isso deixou-o tenso.

-Thor... Você acha que eu perderia essa chance?! O Deus do trovão soltou um suspiro, ficando mais relaxado. -Pensei que eu havia dito alguma besteira... pensou consigo mesmo. Depois ele começou a rir, fazendo Jane rir também.

-Eu queria muito que você conhecesse meus pais. Disse Thor.

-Tenho certeza que são pessoas maravilhosas! Jane disse observando as estrelas.

-Sim, eles são. E eu tenho certeza que eles adorariam conhecer a futura esposa do herdeiro de Asgard...

Por alguns segundos, o mundo parou para Jane Foster! -Será que eu ouvi direito? -perguntou Jane para si mesma. "Futura esposa"? Foi isso mesmo o que ele disse? A astrofísica voltou a olha-lo novamente. Thor segurou a mão dela como ele sempre fazia, e sorriu.

-Jane...

-Si-sim? O coração dela estava martelando em seu peito, suas pernas amoleceram. Em toda sua adolescência nenhum garoto jamais pediu sua mão para dançar. No ensino médio ela era comparada a personagem do romance de Stephen King, "Carrie-A estranha", só que não tão "estranha" como a personagem. Claro que após conhecer Darcy na faculdade tudo mudou. E agora ela estava aqui, na frente de um homem que jamais esperaria ficar apaixonada.

-Jane... você aceita ser minha esposa?

Por alguns segundos ela ficou imóvel. Quando sua boca abriu para falar alguma coisa, imediatamente fechou na mesma hora. Thor começou a ficar preocupado com a reação dela, imaginou que talvez ela não aceitaria seu pedido, que talvez não estava preparada para o próximo passo. De repente lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos castanhos. Ele imaginou que aquelas lágrimas fossem a confirmação de um "não". Para a surpresa dele, Jane literalmente se jogou em seus braços muito emocionada. Ela entrelaçou seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Thor suspirou e deu uma risada.

-Acho que isso significa um "sim"! disse abraçando-a.

-Eu te amo, Thor. Ele segurou o rosto dela e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Horas mais tarde, o casal acabou cochilando sob as luz das estrelas. Thor despertou primeiro. Jane estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu braço, virada de costas para ele. O Deus do trovão não queria acordá-la naquela hora, então com muito cuidado Thor a levou nos braços até a cama.

* * *

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10

Quando Jane despertou pela manhã, Thor já não estava mais na cama. -Como fui dormir tanto? perguntou para si mesma. Ela lançou o cobertor para o lado e notou que estava usando uma das camisas de Thor, que batia em seus joelhos! A astrofísica só escovou os cabelos e os dentes e desceu imediatamente para a cozinha. Pepper e Tony estavam terminando de tomar café. O playboy parecia muito ansioso. Antes de se dirigir para o hangar, Tony deu a última mordida na sua maça e disse:

-Hoje vamos fazer história! Se os dados estiverem corretos, podemos fazer o primeiro teste hoje mesmo! Eric já está me esperando, por favor Jane... não demore! Vamos Pepper! A pimenta rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

-É por isso que eu o amo! disse Pepper saindo da cozinha. Jane sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Foster foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de leite. Ela queria comer cereal, mas não encontrava a caixa em lugar algum! Então Jane foi procurar na parte superior do armário, mas suas mãos não alcançavam a maçaneta da porta. De repente ela sentiu alguém com mãos muito grandes segurando sua cintura e levantando-a. Jane sorriu. -Thor... Foster foi colocada no chão novamente. Quando ela virou, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca caiu!

-Ah, meu deus! Quem é você?! Sai-a dessa casa agora mesmo, seu tarado! Jane começou a bate-lo no peito freneticamente e quando tentou empurrá-lo para longe e correr, ele a segurou pela cintura, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Jane! Acalme-se! Sou, eu! Thor! Embora a astrofísica tivesse reconhecido a voz do deus do trovão, não estava conseguindo reconhece-lo fisicamente. Thor estava totalmente, "diferente"! Seu rosto estava liso e macio, não havia nenhum fio de barba visivelmente. E seu cabelo, estava curto! Thor usava uma camisa que valorizava ainda mais seus músculos, deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Seu novo look fez com que rejuvenescesse uns cinco anos pelo menos. Foster teve que tomar o fôlego.

-Thor?! ela o olhou de cima em baixo, balançando a cabeça. Você está tão... tão... Jane balbuciava.

-Você não gostou? Thor perguntou um pouco desapontado.

-Você está brincando comigo?! Thor, você está absolutamente maravilhoso! Mas... porque?! Jane perguntou sorrindo como uma boba. Ela achava Thor sexy do jeito que era antes, mas agora... ele estava muito, mas muito sexy! Um pensamento insano se passou na sua mente, e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

-Tony me deu alguns conselhos...

-Ahh! Jane começou a rir. Thor puxou ela pela cintura.

-Fiz isso por você, Jane... disse colocando uma mão em seu rosto. O deus nórdico levantou o queixo dela gentilmente, aproximando seus lábios nos dela. Foster fechou os olhos. -Céus... eu não vou resistir! pensou consigo mesma. Ele começou a beijá-la com mais paixão, suas mãos pressionaram sua cintura com um pouco mais de força, sem machucá-la é claro. Quando Thor começou a beijar o pescoço dela, Jane se afastou dele.

-O que foi? Thor perguntou preocupado.

-Tony está nos esperando, lembra? Eu quero estar lá quando ele ligar a máquina! Vamos! Ela pegou a mão dele esperando que Thor iria acompanhá-la, mas ao invés disso, o filho de Odin a puxou de volta.

-Por favor... Jane! estamos sozinhos agora... vamos aproveitar o momento! disse com uma voz sedutora.

-Nós podemos aproveitar o "momento", numa outra hora!

-Isso não é tão importante, fica comigo... Thor deu aquele sorriso que fazia Jane se derreter.

-Não é "tão importante"?! Jane explodiu. Você só pode estar brincando! Você tem ideia do que... Antes dela terminar de falar, para a surpresa dela, Thor a pegou nos braços falando com sua voz grossa, fazendo-a rir como uma criança: -Eu sou Thor, filho de Odin! Eu ordeno que você, Jane Foster fique comigo agora! Foster estava se contorcendo de tanto dar risada, suas pernas se balançavam freneticamente.

-Nãooo! Me põe no chão, Thor! Seus pulmões já estavam ardendo. Claro que ele não iria obedece-la, o deus do trovão estava a levando para seu quarto. Quando chegaram na porta, Jane aproveitou o descuido dele e conseguiu escapar dos seus braços. Dando gargalhadas e gritando histericamente, Jane correu por cima da cama. O plano dela era se trancar no banheiro que ficava do outro lado, vestir uma calça que havia deixado lá dentro, pular a janela e escapar descendo um lance de telhados sobrepostos. Só que antes disso, Thor lançou seus braços e a agarrou pelas pernas, fazendo-a rolar pelo colchão. Ele ficou em cima dela, segurando seus braços com cuidado para não machucá-la.

-Como ousa desobedecer minhas ordens, Jane Foster?! Disse rindo.

-Okay! Okay! Eu me rendo, Oh! Poderoso Thor! Disse colocando as mãos para cima da cabeça. O deus nórdico sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela com o polegar. Ela alisou o rosto dele com sua mão.

-Sou todo seu, Jane...

-Sou toda sua, Thor... Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Thor começou a beijá-la suavemente nos lábios, descendo para o pescoço, depois ombros... Jane se levantou ficando com os joelhos na cama. O deus do trovão fez o mesmo. Ela segurou a borda da camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima. Ver aquele tórax e aquele abdômen perfeitamente definido sempre a fazia corar e suspirar por dentro. Thor também ajudou-a a se despir, sempre beijando-a. Ele deitou Jane novamente na cama, ela alisou suas mãos nas costas largas dele, sentindo como era tonificada. -Que se dane a pesquisa! pensou Jane. Como ela poderia resisti-lo? Thor a fez esquecer o mundo a sua volta. Eles se amavam de verdade. E fizeram amor como dois adolescentes apaixonados...

* * *

Continua...


End file.
